Summer Lovin
by iheartsunshine
Summary: This had been the best summer of my life. Every summer I had to come up and visit my father Charlie, in his hometown of Forks.I discovered a meadow, the meadow where I met Edward.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back! This time with a whole new story! Yes, all my others will be updated… and soon! You might recognize the plot from a movie… a movie that I like to call Grease!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Grease storyline. They belong to bigger and better people!

--------------------------------------oO0Oo------------------oO0Oo----------------------------------

This had been the best summer of my life. I would have thought it dull, being here with Charlie in Forks with Charlie for the two weeks, but no, it was the time of my life.

Every summer I had to come up and visit my father Charlie, in his hometown of Forks, Washington. In my eyes, the rainiest place in the world. But on my first week there, I discovered a meadow, in which I spent everyday at, the meadow where I met Edward.

--------------------------------------oO0Oo------------------oO0Oo----------------------------------Don't worry, that's just the prologue. The first chapter will be longer, I promise you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter… is HORRIBLE!!! It's really bad, and I felt bad for not writing it and I did, but it's STUPID!!! Oh, well, maybe hopefully SOMEBODY will laugh and think it's stupid!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Grease!!! **

"Welcome to Forks High!" Angela said. "You'll love it here!"

I sighed. "I loved the last school I was at." Angela seemed to noticed my discontentment and smiled.

"I promise you, you'll have a good time!" I smiled shyly, and she led me up to the front office to get my schedule.

The first four classes passed quickly. It was soon lunch, and I was with Angela again, and she led me up to a group, they were all wearing jackets that said Pink Ladies on them. Ok… I guess they like pink.

"Rosalie, Jessica, Lauren, this is Bella! She just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona." She said, introducing me.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said politely.

They all got talking about what exciting things they did this summer, excluding me, when they actually remembered that I was sitting right next to them.

"So, what did you do this summer Bella?"

"I spent most of it at a meadow. I met a boy there." I answered.

Edward POV.

I drove lazily to school, with the rest of my family in my car. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She was pretty, smart, nice, funny; there were a thousand things that I could name about her that I loved.

I got out of the car and we all went our separate ways. The girls went to go find the other Pink Ladies, and us to go find Mike.

Our classes went by in a blur until lunch- we skipped half of them. But once lunch had come, the four of us were sitting on the bleachers, talking, laughing and making fun of half the school's students.

"Hey Ed?" Cried Jasper. "We didn't see you all summer. Where were you?"

"Nowhere man." I answered.

"Nah, I know you were somewhere!" they kept on asking and asking and asking so I finally gave in.

"Alright, Alright I'll tell you!"

CUE THE MUSIC!!! LOL, UM 3RD PERSON POV!!!!!!!

_Edward: Summer lovin, had me a blast._

_Bella: (on the other side of the school): Summer lovin, happened so fast_. All heads turned her way.

_Edward: Met a girl… crazy for me._

Emmett to Jasper (whispering): Well aren't they all.

_Bella: Met a boy, cute as can be._

_Edward and Bella: Summer days driftin' away but uh! Oh those summer nights. _

Edward winked at Mike, hoping that he would catch his drift about those summer nights… or lack of summer nights.

Mike seemed to know what he was saying and nodded his head.

_Mike, Tyler, Jasper and Emmet: Wello oh Wello oh Wello UH! Tell me more! Tell me more! _

_Jasper: Did ya get very far?_

_Rosalie, Alice, Jessica and Angela: Tell me more! Tell me more!_

_Angela: Like does he have a car?_

_Guys: uh huh_

_Girls: doo doo_

_Guys: uh huh_

_Girls: doo doo do._

_Edward: She walked by me, her feet really hurt._

_Bella: He went by me, wiped off the dirt _

_Edward: I saved her life; she nearly died._

_Bella: he was so sweet; he never lied._

_Both: Summer sun, something's begun, but uh, oh those Summer nights._

And they told their tales about their summer adventures, and neither of them ever expected to see the other again.

A/N: Ok, I know, reaaaaaly bad! But hey, I hope that it'll get better! Review!!!


End file.
